


Happy New Year!

by redhoodiies



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/pseuds/redhoodiies
Summary: The party went on; no one noticed, they’d go on without a hitch.





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> context: i overheard a coworker today about ending the year with a bang and immediately, for whatever reason, wanted these two to go fucking into the new year

They weren’t really thinking about it when they ditched out on the party. It was easy, really; everyone was drunk, ready to celebrate once the hour struck. They weren’t exceptions, of course; they were just as drunk as everyone else. It’s what led to wandering hands and lingering gazes and, eventually, a nod from Tord that had Tom following right behind him. 

 

He had his hands on Tord the moment the door closed, lips locked the minute they were in the door of Tom’s bedroom. The party went on; no one noticed, they’d go on without a hitch. 

 

Bodies were far too warm, clothes quickly shed and tossed onto the messy floor as Tord backed Tom up to the bed. They barely stayed a moment apart, drunk hands fumbling across pants button and gripping bruises into hips, clawing at shoulders. Desperate attempts to bring one another closer, as if they had any space between them in the first place. 

 

Tom crawled between Tord’s legs, gripping at the bulge in his underwear in such a way that it had Tord hissing softly under his touch. It made the Norski wrap his hands around the back of Tom’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He hissed and keened into Tom’s mouth as the other massaged him through his underwear, only to fish his cock out a second later to start jerking him off, and a moment after that to kneel down and take Tord’s cock into his mouth with such a fervor that it had Tord gasping out a pathetic whimper that no one would ever expect from him.

 

No one but Tom, of course. 

 

He bobbed his head nice and quick, fully focused and intent on giving Tord every bit of pleasure he could possibly want. It was payback, in a way. Thanks to all the looks he was giving Tord at the party, Tom had been aroused long before he got the go-ahead nod. They’d have to make this quick, they both knew that, but Tom was drunk and so was Tord and as far as Tom was concerned they had all the time in the world to do as they pleased. 

 

So of course a blowjob was in order. What kind of sneakaway would this be without a blowjob?

 

Tord’s hand wove its way into Tom’s hair, heavy pants and little moans that were almost drowned out by the music outside leaving his lips. He was eagerly bobbing his head, gripping Tord’s thighs to keep him close, tracing his tongue right along the vein he knows Tord’s lips the most, something that got him to moan a little louder. Adorable.

 

“F-fuck, Tom… we need to -  _ ah  _ \- need to move a little faster here..” Tord panted softly, wanting nothing more than to just have the time but they needed to get back before anyone noticed that they were gone. 

 

Tom pulled off with the most obscene pop he could make, raising his brow as he dragged the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip of Tord’s cock, edges of his lips ever so slightly turning up at the sound of Tord’s dirty moan that left him. “What makes you say that? No one’s gonna notice; everyone was way drunk when we left, in case you missed that.”

 

“N-no I… I know, fuck, I’m just —“

 

“Not moaning my name, like you should be.” 

 

“ _ Well I could be if you just fucked me instead _ .”

 

“Find me the lube and we can talk about it.” 

 

But there was no talking; Tom just went down on Tord again, making it a touch more difficult to actually look for the lube that Tom was talking about. With much struggle, Tord finally managed to close his hand around the bottle of lube and not Tom’s hair, nudging it against the other. Tom pulled off with a look (he really didn’t wanna stop blowing Tord at all, fucking him be damned), but with a few gentle pleas and urges, Tom had Tord on his back and a hand between his legs.

 

It was cute how eager Tord was to get more than one finger in him. One turned to two, and two to three with soft begging and a reminder that they needed to fuck and they needed to do it now. Last thing they needed or wanted was someone drunkenly walking into Tom’s room to catch them in the act. The only thing Tord wanted was for Tom to be inside of him and the only thing Tom wanted was to be balls deep in Tord. Simple wants for simple men.

 

There was a gasped “ _ Thomas _ ” that Tom heard that was his final straw before Tom had his underwear off and Tord’s legs up around his waist. The desperation was back, the need driving them on to do what they came here to do  – each other. Time was of the - who the fuck was he kidding it absolutely is of no fucking essence at this point. All he cared about was how Tord looked at him with such need and want that Tom had a hard time holding back from just thrusting in right to the hilt then and there; how that first little whimper when Tom pressed in made him want to get Tord to make louder noises; how fucking hot Tord felt around his cock and how his desperate “ _ please _ ” was enough to get Tom going on a steady pace. 

 

Hard and quick  – it’s how they’ve always done it, and that’s not going to change now. Tom gripped Tord’s hips and kept a steady and quick pace, hot pants exchanged in the space between them as Tord clawed at his back and moaned his name just like how Tom wanted him to. It was always a rush, to fuck like this; always so hot and quick and so full of desperation and need, more than enough than what either man knew what to do with. But it just made them fuck harder, moan louder, grip each other tighter. 

 

All Tom cared about was the hot and heavy pants, the loud curses that dripped from Tord’s mouth, the thumping of music outside his door that reminded them they weren’t really alone, but alone enough in their own world to not really care. He loved the smack of skin on skin, how he can get Tord to whimper his name if he angled his hips just so, the way that Tord pulled him down for a kiss filled to the brim with moans that Tom swallowed down like he needed them. It’s all that mattered.

 

That and seeing the look on Tord’s face when he was about to cum.

 

“To-Tom, fuck, please, need’t– _ fuck _ –cum, please,” Tord begged, looking up at Tom with half-lidded eyes and heavily flushed cheeks - Tom’s favorite look for him. He could feel his own orgasm building up - so close, too close, god he just wanted to keep fucking.

 

Tom gripped Tord’s cock in his hand, jerking him off at as steady of a pace as his hips, and it was just a moment later before Tord was releasing over his hand and Tord’s own stomach. Tom groaned out loud at the way Tord clenched around his cock, and that in itself had Tom releasing inside of him. God, he’s never going to get tired of that. 

 

They laid there together, panting, Tom holding himself up over Tord as they worked to get their breathing under control enough to join the party, but as soon as Tom was about to open his mouth to say something, the crowd outside cheered, and there were fireworks, and it looks like they missed it after all.

 

Tord smiled sheepishly. “Guess we missed the countdown.”

 

“It’s fine, I saw all the fireworks I needed.” Tom leaned down, kissing Tord sweetly, such an opposite fashion to how they just fucked. “Happy new year, Tord.”

 

“Happy new year, Thomas.”

 

They were quiet then, just enjoying the afterglow of one another, before Tord decided to speak again. “You know, I guess you can say…”

 

“Tord.”

 

“...that we started the new year…”

 

“Tord I  _ swear _ –”

 

“ _ With a bang _ .”

 

“God you’re the fucking worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> what better way to start your year than with a terrible fucking pun


End file.
